DON'T FORGET ME BROTHER
by IKARI IORI
Summary: EL TITULO LO DICE TODO, ESPERO LES GUSTE... REVIEWS ONEGAI


Don´t Forget me Brother  
  
(No me olvides hermano)  
  
Este es un One Shot de Digimon supongo que es entre el 01 y 02. Se me ocurrio en uno de esos dias que no tengo mucho que hacer y me deprimo sin razon alguna.  
  
Escogí a Matt (Yamato Ishida) por que es mi personaje favorito de Digimon y por que me identifico mucho con el, muchas veces creemos que podemos hacer  
  
las cosas solos y no es verdad, sin embargo la gente que nos rodea cree tambien que somos fuertes y que no necesitamos de un abrazo o algo semejente y nos dejan   
  
pelear solos. Yo igual que Mat soy "El hermano Mayor" en mi casa y muchas veces en la noche me preguntaba inconcientemente: Si yo cuido de ellos... ¿Quien esta   
  
cuidando de mi?  
  
IORI CHAN  
  
Dedicado para LuizKun, Mi Onichan. TQM  
  
-TK es hora de irnos. Vamos se hace tarde! La funcion es en media hora y hacemos casi 20 minutos en Tren  
  
- Ahora voy Kari... solo... solo dejame hacer una ultima cosa...   
  
La chica morena de cabellos y ojos castaños lo apuro desde la sala mientras TK se dirigia al cuarto de su hermano para despedirse, habia ido a dormir al apartamento de  
  
Matt y su padre como cada tres años, bueno, hace solo un año que el habia ido a visitar a su hermano pero ultimamente lo veia desanimado ni siquiera la musica lograba   
  
ponerlo feliz, tocar la guitarra y cantar era lo unico que ayudaba a Matt.  
  
La noche habia pasado tranquila, cenaron un poco, miraron televisión y despues de poner uno o dos OVAs de sus series preferidas y mirar el basket ball, Matt trato de   
  
ordenar el tremendo revoltijo que era su cuarto para buscarce un lugar para dormir, TK sugirió en que podian dormir los dos en la cama pero su hermano mayor insistio   
  
en encontrar un lugar entre todo ese desastre para poner un futon. El desayuno habia sido mas o menos igual solo que encontro muy callado a Matt, como si no tubiera  
  
animos de nada...   
  
TK entro a la habitacion para despedirse de su hermano antes de marcharse y lo encontro dormido en el escritorio con un cuaderno en frente y una pluma en el piso que   
  
seguramente se habia escapado de entre sus dedos.  
  
- Estas escribiendo? me parece que compones alguna otra cancion no hermano?  
  
Tk alzo la pluma y tomo el cuaderno curioso  
  
- Veamos de que se trata - y comenzo a leer  
  
Hola hermano, esta es una carta que seguramente nunca leeras:   
  
(al leer esto Tk estubo seguro que se dirigia a él)   
  
¿Qué por que estoy trizte? es sencillo saberlo. Hoy me he dado cuenta que él no necesita de mí, que puede hacer las cosas por sí mismo enfrentandose a sus miedos sin   
  
que su hermano mayor este a su lado para darle animos.Y creo ademas que mi hermanito menor me tiene lastima por que mira las cosas en medio de las cuales vivo   
  
y trata de Reorganizar mi vida.  
  
Que estupido soy, soy yo el que tiene miedo ¿Porqué no podían quedar las cosas como antes? Por que ha dejado de ser un niño y yo he dejado de sentirme necesario,   
  
de pronto comienza abrochando sus agujetas solo y al momento siguiente me reprocha por sobreprotejerlo.  
  
Sí hermano eres muy valiente y aprendes muy rápido ¿Pero es entonces cierto que ya no me necesitas? Soy yo el que tiene miedo por que sin tí no me queda nada. Pense   
  
que mi vida tenía sentido al estar con tigo protegiendote, amandote... Pero ahora me me doy cuenta que estube muy equivocado al creerlo, que era yo el que te  
  
necesitaba por que me sentía amado cuando te abrazaba y valiente afrontabamos juntos tus miedos para que no lloraras.  
  
Ahora que puedes cuidarte solo tengo que enfrentarme a mi mismo quien me reprocha el haberlo dejado solo tanto tiempo, tengo que superar mis propios miedos y pelear  
  
con mis propios fantasmas. Ahora que yo necesito de ti ¿En dondé estas? te busco con la mirada pero a mi alrededor solo hay obscuridad y algo en mi pecho me dice que   
  
he nacido para estar solo, aterrorizado de mi mismo y enfermo.  
  
No me habia dado cuenta que te abrazaba por que yo necesitaba un abrazo, que dormia contigo porque era yo quien me sentia solo y cuidaba de ti por que se lo que es  
  
ser abandonado a ti mismo. Perdoname hermano por que al fin de cuentas nunca pense enlo que querias tú... nunca quice ser molesto...  
  
Te ama Tu hermano Mayor  
  
Matt Ishida  
  
......................................  
  
Poco a poco y mientras leia la hoja de papel los ojos de Tk se llenaron de lagrimas... se quedo de pronto ahi parado sin poder moverse, sin poder pensar claramente...   
  
de pronto la vida habia cambiado para el... y el mirar a su hermano de nuevo... ahi sentado con la cabeza recargada en sus brazos... tan tranquilo, se pregunto si realmente  
  
estaba dormido...  
  
- Hermano.. hermano...  
  
Lo movio un poco  
  
- Hermano, despierta, me quedo aqui con tigo...  
  
...................................................................................................................  
  
Fin de One Shot  
  
REVIEWS ONEGAI  
  
IORI CHAN  
  
..............................  
  
Notas: Pongo estas notas por que aunque se que muchos de ustedes como buenos otakus se han ido involucrando con la cultura japonesa y ya saben lo que   
  
significan estas palabras tambien se que muchas veces cuando yo leia fanfics habia palabras confusas que hasta mucho despues sabia que significaban, asi que aqui  
  
estan.  
  
Futon: son las camas tradicionales de los japoneses, aquellos que ponen en el suelo para dormir parecidos a colchonetas... que por cierto me parecen bastante   
  
comodos. =)  
  
OVA: iniciales en ingles de Original Video Animation. Es asi como se les llama a las peliculas originales de nuestras series de anime favoritas.  
  
Otaku: significa Fan, seguidor o enajenado de algo, en este caso se conoce asi a los fieles seguidores del anime y el manga.  
  
Anime: Animacion al estilo japonesa. Es decir las series de TV o peliculas con todas las caracteristicas de dibujo japones (manga)  
  
......................................  
  
comentarios, sugerencias y demás a 


End file.
